


We Meet Again

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester x Reader Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader gets a call for help from a hunter she hadn't heard from in a while.





	We Meet Again

You stirred as you heard you phone vibrate the bedside table. Who the hell was calling you at this hour? Turning to the table, you grabbed your phone. Restricted Number. You rolled your eyes as you slid your finger along the screen. Then, you squinted at the clock on the table. 4:17AM.  
“Hello?” you grumbled into the phone. You quickly cleared your throat. “Hello?”  
“Y/N?” a male voice asked. “Y/F/N, Y/L/N?”  
“Who wants to know?”  
There was a brief pause. “We need you again.” Click.  
You closed your eyes as you recognized the voice. Dean Winchester.  
Shit. What had they gotten into this time?  
**  
You marched over to the bar and slipped onto the barstool. You didn’t glance over to the man beside you; you didn’t need to. You waved to the bartender before dropping your backpack onto the floor between your legs.  
“Hello Dean,” you grunted as your eyes flicked his direction. “So, what are you boys up to?”  
Dean turned towards you. The heat from his gaze washed over you, making your cheeks flush. Ever since that night, the mere mention of his name made your downstairs quiver. “Hey there to you too, sweetheart. Long time, no see.” His voice was just like you remembered, low and raspy.  
You finally turned to him. His emerald green eyes pierced through you as you lost your ability to speak. Shit shit shit. Come on, Y/N. Focus. “You gonna answer me?” Your voice was dark and blunt.  
Dean chuckled as he reached for his glass. “Well, Sam and I are at a loss. We’ll brief you back at the room.”  
You nodded as you took as sip of your drink. You watched as Dean’s hands gripped his glass. Those hands. Your fist tightened as you remembered his hands on your bare hips, tracing circles on the soft skin there. Your legs squeezed together as you closed your eyes.  
“So, Y/N, what have you been up to?” You opened your eyes to see Dean staring down at his drink.  
“Hunting, mainly. One case took me to Spain a few months back. Other than that, just beheadings, silver bullets, and spells.” You bit your lower lip as you stared into his eyes. “What about you? Same ol’ shit?”  
Dean nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “Yeah, except this one. This one had us stumped.”  
You slid your hand over the counter, closer to Dean’s. “You gonna tell me what’s up? Or do you still want to wait until we get back to your motel room.” Your voice was sharp and confident.  
Dean chuckled as he stood. He leaned over your shoulder, his lips hovering right over your ear. His warm breath sent chills down your neck. “Let’s go.” His voice was deep and commanding. He lifted his head as he headed for the door, not looking back. You obeyed his command and quickly followed.  
Dean shoved the motel door open and stormed inside. He still had his alpha-male presence about him, which made you secretly smile. You followed him inside, tossing your backpack onto the table where Sam sat, plugging away on his laptop.  
“Hey,” you mumbled to the oversized Winchester as he looked up.  
His face lit up as he stood. “Y/N, how are you?” He wrapped his arms tightly around you, nearly knocking every ounce of breath from your lungs.  
“Can’t… breathe…” Sam released you, and mumbled an apology. You took in a couple deep breaths before speaking. “So, what is all the mystery?”  
Sam jumped back into his chair and spun his laptop towards you. You leaned down and scanned the screen. Seven People Dead in Seven Counties. You read the article further. “So, seven dead in seven counties, all in one night and all with the same cause of death. Unspecified poisoning. Sounds witchy.”  
Dean folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah, Team Witchy. That means there are at least seven witches working together to murder random people. So far, there is nothing connecting any of the victims. Just weird deaths.”  
You turned back to Dean. You face flushed as your eyes scanned over his solid form. “And there’s nothing abnormal about any of the victims? No dabbling with witchcraft or lovers scorned?” You glanced back at Sam, trying to hide your rose red cheeks.  
“Nothing,” Sam stated.  
You nodded slowly as you tried not to focus on Dean’s fiery stare. Your stomach rumbled, breaking the silence. “It’s settled then! Sam, go grab some us grub. Y/N and I will look further into this. A additional pair of eyes may help us see more.” Dean nodded to his brother, dismissing him from his chair. Sam rolled his eyes and stood as he scowled at his brothers. “Oh, and don’t forget the pie.” He chuckled as brother grabbed the keys and headed for the door.  
You slid into Sam’s seat and stared at the computer screen. “There’s gotta be something—“ You yelped as the chair spun to the side. Dean leaned right above you, his hands firmly gripping onto the arms of the chair. His face hovered just inches from yours. “I—missed you too, Dean,” you half-joked, hoping to break some of the testosterone fueled tension in the room.  
His lips grazed yours before he spoke, “Oh, did you now?” His lips crashed against yours as one of his hands made its way to your hair. His movements were erratic and aggressive as his tongue flicked against your bottom lip. You allowed him entry, your tongues tangling. A low moan escaped your throat as he broke away.  
Dean griped your hips with his hands and pulled you up against him. His lust-blown eyes locked to yours as he slowly walked you backwards to the wall. He pressed his body against yours, pinning you against the rippling wallpaper.  
His lips toyed with the soft spots on your neck while his rough hand unbuttoned your pants. You gasped as his fingers slid your jeans down just a little before sneaking under the hem of your panties. His thick finger slid between your now drenched folds, brushing against your clit before gliding back down to your entrance. Two fingers entered you without warning, making you groan as he slowly pumped into you.  
“Dean,” you hissed as his thumb found your clit, tracing slow circles around the sensitive nub.  
He quickened his speed, “Did you miss this?” he commanded, moving his fingers deeper. He curled them inside you, brushing against that one sweet spot. You whimpered as you orgasm threatened. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled, his eyes locking to yours again. “Come for me, Y/N.”  
The desperation in his voice sent you over the edge. You threw your head back and bucked your hips against his fingers as you rode them through your climax.  
Dean’s eyes snapped to the sound of the Impala pulling back in. Headlights beamed though the shear curtains over the window. He turned back to you and slipped his finger out of you, flicking your overly sensitive clit one last time before pulling his hand out of your pants completely.  
He raised his fingers to his mouth, tasting the remnants of you on his fingers. Then, he leaned in and skated his lips over your ear. “Now, that I definitely missed.” He chuckled as he pulled you away from the wall. “Now go clean up.” He gently nudged you towards the bathroom, slapping your ass as you shuffled away.  
You tried to hide the fact that your whole body was trembling as Sam walked through the door and greeted his brother. You scurried into the bathroom, your pants still hanging just below your hips, and slammed the door. Leaning against the door, you let out a deep sigh. Shit, this was going to be a lot harder than you thought.


End file.
